


My dilemma

by Ilovetoomanytosay



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Break Up Talk, F/M, Getting Together, One Shot, Song Lyrics, elena and damon get togther, elena and stefan break up, song: my dilemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovetoomanytosay/pseuds/Ilovetoomanytosay
Summary: Elena is meeting up with Stefan at the grill. he doesn't turn up. so she decides to go to the boarding house to see where he is by asking Damon. on the way there she is listening to the radio and a song makes her realize that she has feelings for someone else.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore





	My dilemma

My Dilemma

Here I am sitting here at the Grill, waiting for Stefan. I wonder where he is. I look at my phone, no messages or missed phone calls, and then I look to the time, 1:30. I have been waiting long enough for him. So I send him a text message. In the message, I tell him that I have been waiting for him and ask where he is. I send the message to him. Maybe I should go to the boarding house; just maybe Damon knows where he is.

I get into my car, turn on the radio, I start to sing to the song on the radio. My dilemma starts to play; it makes me think about everything that has happened since Stefan and Damon have got to town. I start to listen to the words of this song and realize that this song is so right for me and Damon. Hold on, me and who? I just thought that the song playing right now is a good song for us. Why would I think that?

"You make me so upset sometimes. I feel like I could lose my mind"

Damon does make me feel upset but I always end up forgiving him after a certain amount of time, of course. I do feel like I will lose my mind from everything he does, most of the time.

"And I know you're no good for me."

Damon is bad news. He is evil and so much more but once, i got to know him: I saw something and it made me want to get to known him more. Damon on the inside, of the face he gives as most of the time; that who I wanted to get to know.

"And the other half wants to forget"

Yeah sometimes, I want to forget everything, but yet I don't, all at the same time. Damon, sometimes, I wish that I never met him but then, I forget that I want to forget him; because of what he did, when he lets people see that he has a heart, that he is not heartless.

"I just can't get you out of my head"

Whenever I am not thinking about Stefan or school, I am thinking of Damon. Sometimes he is even in my dreams: those dreams, oh they are so good. Elena, don't think about, the dreams.

"But I find myself attracted to my dilemma"

I do found myself attracted to Damon, but I am with Stefan. Who would not be attracted to the sexy, evil (not that evil), bad boy: but I always have to deal with the bad side of Damon, well most of the time and I don't want to do that you know, I want to see his' you know good side. I know that I am attracted to him, since, well if truth is to be said; well before we went on our road trip of ours. That trip just proved it more to me.

"Your eyes have told a thousand lies but I believe 'em when they look in mine"

I can tell how Damon feels, throw his' eyes: when lets me, into his' eyes. I believe him when he is showing his' raw emotion, on his' face: but he still tells lies, only so he doesn't get hurt (Damon upset equals a bad thing).

"I could live without you. Your smile, your eyes. The way you make me feel inside."

Could I live without Damon? The way he smirks is sometimes like smiles; that I want to see every day. His' blue eyes like a warm day looking in the ocean; I can get lost in his' eyes. He doesn't even know I can get lost in his' eyes; I like that secret of mine. The way he makes me feel inside, the way I have fun with him; With Stefan it all serious, all the time. It makes this boring; but with Damon, he brings fun, to a serious situation. He can make me feel better with just one of his' jokes; even the ones about Stefan.

"But I don't wanna"

I don't wanna be without Damon, no matter how much he hurts me; sometimes I forgive him, just like a click of the fingers. Sometimes he doesn't even have to try; I just will. He will earn back my trust, from what he does next for me. All because he knows who he is, so he doesn't fight it, he does what he thinks is right (in his' mind) and most important he will do anything to protect me.

That when I realized: I love Damon, I have always loved him. Throw everything he has done, I just learned that he does everything because; he cares for me (like I do for him). I know he loves me (even if he won't say; but I think he has, I have a feeling), but I didn't know, that I return those feeling to him.

Since after Rose took me and I lost my necklace there, that day; I never thought I would see it again, but I did. That night it somehow got back to my neck. See I don't think he realized I was giving him attention to him picking up the necklace from the floor; well I did. Stefan never gave it to me. With no memory of how it came to be around my neck again. I know Damon gave it back to me, but he made me forget he did. I bet he told me how he felt about me; that prick.

I have to dump Stefan because I don't love him the way, I love Damon.

"You're my dilemma"

Damon is so my dilemma; past, present, and future. I like the sound of that. His' MY sexy vampire; Truth be told he is and he needs to know that he is mine

I arrive at the boarding house on a mission: dump Stefan, tell Damon how I feel; in that order, of course. I know how Damon is going to react; sadly Stefan is going to be heartbroken. I walk up to the door, walk right on in; not stopping until I am outside Stefan's door. I hear a noise in the room in there, Stefan's voice. Here goes nothing.

I open the door with a bang; well I hope I did. Stefan jumps at my entre to his' room and he turns to face me. He looks different; well I have to follow with my heart's wishes.

"Stefan, we need to talk," I tell him; he only nods, something is up with him. I sit down on his' bed; I feel out of place there. "Stefan, I have to follow my heart; it's the right choice, for me. Stefan, I do love you; but not as much, as someone else and you know who I am talking about. So that is why I have to end this. I have to do right by my heart." I finish telling him this. I look to him and see that is fine with this; I give him a look.

"I have known that for some time now, Elena; how you have felt for him. You talk in your sleep; I have been waiting for this o happen. Preparing myself for when we have this talk; I understand." He tells me. Wow, my dreams; I should listen to them sometimes. "But if he ever hurts you; he will pay!" I laugh at that.

"Damon would rather walk in the sun than hurt me," I tell Stefan. With that I left the room, in search for Damon; he was not in the living room. Maybe his' room; yeah, I'll go there to see if he is there. I walk down the corridor and now I am standing in front of the door. I knock on the door and open it a crack and see no one in there, but could hear the shower going. It's now or never.

"Damon," I say and straight away the shower turns off. I walk right in; when Damon walks out of the bathroom, still wet from the shower.

"You called?" he asks me.

"Yes, I did," I tell him. Breathe; yes he is in a towel and wet, just, breathe. You have to tell him. "I have something to tell you." Ok, now I just have to say it; those words.

"What would you have to say to me, Elena?" he asks me. He is curious; I can tell.

"How I feel about you." His' face changes and I know it is now or never. "I love you, Damon. I only realize today; I have always loved you. Through everything, Damon. I have fallen in love with you." He moved towards me; human speed. I watch him move to me.

"What took you so long?" he asks me. Now standing in front in only a towel.

"Just had to found, the right song to listen to and listen to the meaning it meant for us," I tell him and he laughs at that. I love that laugh.

"What song would that be?" he asks me. While he starts to trace his' finger up and down my face. I forgot about everything we were saying. Until I realize that I should answer his' question.

"My dilemma," I tell him, with my strongest voice I could found. He slowly moves more forward.

"Thank god for Selena Gomez and her song for making you see the light." With that we met in our first real kiss; a simple one, I have things to say.

"What about you?" I ask him. He gives me a real smile; I love that smile.

"I love you too; Elena and I never thought that I would have you; so I am so happy, that you are mine." He tells me.

"And you are mine." He gives me a nod. "That's not the first time you have said that you love me." His' face changes to shock.

"How did you know?" He asks me.

"Lucky guess," I tell him. "And maybe say; I saw you pick something up that appeared back on my neck, without memory."

"You know." I nod to that "Then let me show you how much I love you."

With that, we met each other in a kiss; turned wild and passionate.

Truth be told; Damon is a whole different type of dilemmas, but he will always be my dilemma.

The end


End file.
